


The Ghost of You

by fandramatics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: The blood smells similar, but Dracula knows the difference between nun and scientist.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna expose his ass.

Out of the water, there are ruins, noises, lights,... Her.

The sight made him stop. His eyes seeing it, but his mind far from processing it on its entirety.

“Agatha?” it escapes his lips so quietly it’s almost not there.

The woman frowns.

Then, even with the familiar scent of her blood, something is off. 

No, not her. Not the disappointed nun so determined to stop him she’d die for her cause. She had actually died, no vampire, no return. No second queen.

  
  


He does prefer the disappointed nun. 

With her dry humor and her little patience, he almost wonders how he mistook Zoe for Agatha, they’re not the same, even if his eyes deceive him.

_ Blood is lives.  _

Why? Why tell her that? 

He’s a beast, so he doesn’t question it, merely indulges. 

Perhaps, just perhaps, she might catch up with him. The battleground might become a tad fairer. Will she care? 

Agatha would, she’d dissect his intentions behind every clue he gave. Will Zoe? 

She insists she isn’t her aunt, has she lived under the shadow? Hard not to when the shadow is so big. Agatha might have failed, but she was successful for a very long time.

  
  


_ Pray for her Jack _ .

Once again he stops. 

Right there.

The smile won’t go away. He knows that accent, he knows those words and, truth be told, he missed them. As he promised he would.

Zoe denies it, but it isn’t Zoe anymore, is it? It’s in the way she shakes her head, how she holds his gaze. The lack of despise in her eyes, there’s something else, something familiar.

And while Lucy has her moment with Seward, his mind wanders, his feet wander to her, drawn.

Could it be?

And she watches him. Zoe does, but behind her eyes, there’s no denying who she is. ‘We go way back’ she had said, just a hint of that Dutch accent provoking him once more.

She’s back.

What a delicious idea, it has him smiling wide.

Oh, how he missed her.

She’ll taunt him, dissect him, but he’ll enjoy every minute of it.

He licks his lips.

Let Dr. Seward go and the games begin again. 

He’s more than ready.


End file.
